Venganzas
by Rainie de Forest
Summary: Porque hay venganzas... Y venganzas... Fic dedicado a Wenger-iwa


**¡Hola!**

**Aquí estoy, como otro día más... Con un mini fic dedicado ^^**

**Esta vez es un pedido de Spain x UK, pareja a la que me aficionó Ann Aseera, y que me ha pedido Wenger-iwa (A ambas podéis encontrarlas aquí en Fanfiction, buscarlas ;D)  
Y bueno... Me dijo que tenía que ser yaoi, y en modo piratas... Así que eso es lo que encontraréis x'D**

**Dedicado a Wenger-iwa, espero que te guste ^^**

* * *

La luz del alba anunciaba el despertar de un nuevo día. En las costas gallegas, un barco acababa de partir hacia las Américas, aunque la misión fuese totalmente desconocida. Los marineros caminaban de un lado a otro, comenzando con el trajín propio de cualquier mañana en alta mar. Mientras tanto, en uno de los camarotes más lujosos de aquél gran galeón español, un hombre de cabellos castaños largos, recogidos pulcramente en una coleta baja adornada con un lazo color borgoña, y de vivaces ojos verdes observaba compungido el mar por el cristalino ventanal de la habitación. Exhaló un suspiro y cerró los ojos.

-Lovino…

Recreó en su mente la pequeña despedida que había tenido lugar en el puerto, un poco antes.

-Lovino, tengo que marcharme.  
-¡Siempre te estás yendo! ¡Y yo me quedo solo! Maldizione, Espagna bastardo! –amenazaba el pequeño con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, a punto de desbordarse.

El castaño acarició la cabeza el menos con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lovi, las órdenes son las órdenes y hay que cumplirlas –musitó levemente.  
-Volverás herido, medio moribundo y sin la carga que te han pedido.

Un deje de sorpresa alcanzó al mayor que solo atinó a negar con la cabeza.

-Esta vez no. Volveré sano y salvo. Te lo prometo.  
-Mientes –susurró llorando.

Antonio alzó en brazos al pequeño y le besó en la mejilla y tras quitar algunas de esas frías lágrimas que recorrían las sonrojadas mejillas del niño.

-Lovi, te juro por la virgen que volveré sano y salvo. Así no tendrás que preocuparte de nada.

Lo último de esa despedida, fue la visión de esos dos pequeños ojos oliva, vidriosos por las lágrimas, mientras se cerraban al observar al mayor marchar entre lágrimas.

Un pequeño dolor atacó su corazón cuando recordó los ojos de Lovino observándole desde el puerto, viendo como el barco se alejaba de tierra y no volvería en unos tres o cuatro meses.

Llevaban ya más de tres horas navegando, por la interminable superficie del océano, cuando un grito resonó en sus oídos. La puerta de su camarote se abrió súbitamente y apareció uno de sus marineros.

-¡Mi señor! ¡Nos atacan!

Antonio alzó la mirada y frunció ligeramente el ceño. ¿Nos atacaban? ¿Tan pronto? Si no llevaban nada abordo y no se había escuchado el rugir de los cañones.

-¿Quién? –preguntó secamente.

El joven marinero, que no debía pasar de dieciséis años, se tensó, bajó la mirada y, con voz temblorosa, habló.

-Los ingleses.

¿Los ingleses? Esto sería divertido. Hacía mucho tiempo que se la tenía jurada al inglés por el asunto de la Armada Invencible, aunque realmente fuera un temporal el que acabara con gran parte de las naves.

-Con que los ingleses… Muy bien –sonrió abiertamente-. Di a la tripulación que se prepare, vamos a darles un pequeño saludo de cortesía a esos perros.

Antonio miró la pequeña cruz que llevaba al cuello y se la llevó a los labios besándola, para después salir del camarote y unirse a sus hombres. Podría vengarse del inglés y, esta vez, la derrota no era una opción.

_"Por ti, Lovi"._

Alzó una mano cuando el barco inglés estuvo a cien pasos y, con voz solemne, bramó:

-¡Fuego!

Los cañones del galeón español rugieron y soltaron proyectiles de fuego de su interior.

La batalla naval había comenzado. Balas de cañón silbaban en los oídos haciendo que los más cercanos al destino de la bala, sintieran su corriente de aire. Un humo acre flotaba entre los barcos, entremezclándose con la bruma y formando una cortina impenetrable para la vista humana. La madera del barco inglés crujía y los mástiles de las velas temblaban por los impactos. La tripulación del barco enemigo corría por cubierta mientras su capitán aparecía en escena.

-¡Tú! –bramó al divisar al español sonriente desde su barco-. ¡Maldita sabandija española! –gruñó con desprecio escupiendo las palabras con odio.  
-Siempre es agradable observar como en Inglaterra se toman la molestia de enseñar a las mascotas a hablar –comentó divertido. La malicia se podía observar en sus ojos verdes-. Dime, Arthur, ¿ya te han enseñado a dar la patita?

Arthur apretó aún más los dientes y entrecerró los ojos. La espesa humareda levantada por la pólvora le estaba escociendo en los ojos. El rubio observó el barco español y vio que era de tres palos, con dos cubiertas artilladas y con tres veces más cañones que el suyo. Una auténtica locura el pensar en atacar semejante buque, pero él no era un cobarde. Bufó molesto por la comparación pero no pudo evitar seguir mirando el barco. Estaba decorado con suntuosos ornamentos dorados y rostros tallados que asomaban aquí y allá por los laterales envueltos en humo. Arthur no pudo evitar pensar en aquellos rostros como los seres fantásticos que le acompañaban muchas veces en casa, en la soledad de los días, y es que parecía que fueran a cobrar vida de un momento a otro.

El rubio instó a su tripulación a que siguiera atacando, sin embargo, un vaivén brusco le hizo confirmar sus peores temores. Su barco había sido alcanzado. Una nube de agua y astillas se elevó por todo el aire. La tripulación inglesa parecía nerviosa y, ese mismo nerviosismo aumentaba cuando, segundos después, un nuevo impacto procedente del barco pirata resonó por todo el océano. El proyectil lanzado por los españoles había atravesado el cuerpo del barco inglés y había alcanzado el depósito de municiones. Grandes llamas comenzaron a aflorar mientras el inglés exigía calma a sus tripulantes. Ese español se las pagaría, una por una.

Arthur comenzó a dar órdenes y pusieron rumbo al galeón español. Los gritos de júbilo del barco inglés resonaron en el ambiente tras conseguir encauzar el barco dirigiéndose a toda vela contra la popa del galeón español. Escasos segundos después, chocaron casco contra casco. Arpeos y sogas de piratas con pañuelos atados tapándose la nariz y la boca para protegerse del humo de la pólvora, se encaramaba por el cuerpo del barco.

Igual que si se trataran de hormigas abigarradas, se afanaron en subir a los palos, se movían por las velas colgados de las manos o pasaban, bamboleándose, desde los botalones del barco a las jarcias de su adversario.

Antonio vio de refilón al inglés. Con su cabello rubio despeinado, los ojos verdes encendidos, agarrado a una cuerda y con un sable entre los dientes, se abalanzó a toda mecha contra varios de los marineros del galeón español. Antonio supo en ese mismo momento que Arthur venía para vengarse. Lo supo por sus ojos, en ese mismo instante en que sus miradas se encontraron, a través de los cuales irradiaba una fiera determinación y falta de escrúpulos.

La batalla sobre cubierta española había comenzado. Los sablazos y disparos se sucedían a cada segundo acabando con las vidas de cientos de hombres. Arthur, tan convencido estaba de que ganaría a los españoles, gritó a sus hombres una orden.

-¡Cortar todas las cuerdas que nos unen con el barco en desgracia para que no nos arrate consigo a las profundidades! ¡Los otros, luchad! ¡Venceremos a estas sabandijas! –gritó con una sonrisa burlona buscando al jefe de todos ellos-. ¡Antonio! ¡Da la cara como un hombre!

El filo de una daga contra su garganta le hizo mover los ojos hacia uno de los lados.

-¿Me buscabas, perrito? –preguntó burlonamente el español mientras apretaba un poco el filo de la pequeña espada contra su piel.  
-¿Ahora atacas por la espalda? ¿Cómo los cobardes?  
-¿Yo? Disculpa, pero no soy inglés –respondió disminuyendo la presión de la daga y dándole la oportunidad de contraatacar.

Arthur se giró sorpresivamente rápido y le apuntó con el sable.

-Muy bien… Veamos de qué estáis hechos los… Lo que quiera que seáis.

El sonido metálico del choque entre la espada y el hacha resonó en medio del jolgorio y los gritos de los marineros. Un, dos y hasta más de tres choques. La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente, el odio que refulgía de los ojos verdes de cada uno de los atacantes producía escalofríos. Arthur propinó un codazo en el estómago del español que le hizo doblarse, tras lo cual, alzó la rodilla con fuerza golpeándole en la nariz y haciéndole sangrar copiosamente. Antonio retrocedió un par de pasos y le fulminó con la mirada, tapándose con el antebrazo la nariz.

-Mal nacido…

Arthur sonrió con fuerza y con desprecio. Estaba disfrutando de la casi pérdida del español.

-¿Últimas palabras?  
-¿Últimas? Debes de estar de bromando –contestó Antonio antes de lanzarse de nuevo contra el inglés-. Yo que tú, no cantaría victoria tan pronto.

Daba estocadas y movía el hacha de un lado a otro, balanceándolo peligrosamente, estando a punto de darle en las piernas en varias ocasiones. Antonio cogió el hacha y, moviéndolo con rapidez horizontalmente sobre la superficie del suelo de madera de la cubierta, hizo desestabilizar al inglés que cayó al suelo. El castaño aprovecho su caída para darle una patada en la mano y lanzando el sable del rubio lejos de su ubicación. Sonrió ante esto.

-Jaque Mate. –canturreó el español haciendo que el inglés observara a su alrededor la situación.

Los piratas ingleses se encontraban en el suelo en su mayoría, muertos, con el cuerpo desangrándose sobre la madera pulida y brillante del galeón. Los pocos que quedaban con vida, soltaron las espadas y alzaron las manos en señal de rendición al ver a su líder bajo la merced del español.

-¡No! –rugió intentando en vano levantarse hasta que notó el hacha contra su garganta. Arthur dirigió su mirada hacia el español y escupió las palabras-. ¡No tiréis las armas! ¡Luchad hasta morir!

Pero ninguno le hizo caso, bajaron la mirada y se dejaron atar por los marineros españoles.

-Arthur… Olvídalo. Esta vez has perdido –contestó Antonio antes de darle un golpe en la cabeza con la empuñadura del hacha haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento.

Cuando el inglés despertó, se encontró en un camarote grande y lujoso. Cerró los ojos por la cantidad de luminosidad y por el dolor de su cabeza.

-Hm… -gruño intentando llevarse las manos a la frente cuando escuchó el sonido de unos metales. Abrió los ojos y observó sus muñecas-. ¿Cadenas?  
-Exacto. Cadenas –contestó una voz y Arthur giró la cabeza encontrándose con la del español-. ¿No pensarías que iría a dejarte libre, verdad?

Antonio bajó de la mesa sobre la que estaba sentado y se fue acercando con lentitud al español.

-Bastardo, hijo de mil putas.

El español le propinó una patada en plena boca y se arrodilló junto a él, tomándole del mentón para que le mirara a la cara.

-No voy a permitir que insultes a mi madre… Eso no está bien. Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto… ¿O quieres que meta a la tuya de por medio?  
-Eres un mal nacido… -musitó para después exclamar furibundo-. ¡Suéltame!  
-Eso te gustaría, ¿verdad? –preguntó más como una afirmación como otra cosa-. ¡Ay, Arthur! No se puede tener tan mal perder…

Antonio soltó el mentón del inglés y volvió a levantarse caminando hacia una de las mesas, dándole la espalda al rubio.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con mis hombres? –preguntó el inglés sintiendo como la sangre le recorría por la comisura de la boca.  
-¿Te preocupas por tus hombres? Y yo que pensé que no sentías empatía hacia nadie que no fueras tú mismo.  
-¡Dímelo! –bramó molesto. No le gustaba que el español diese tantas vueltas para hablar.  
-Sshh… -dijo Antonio girándose y poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios mandándole callar-. Tranquilo. Tus hombres se encargarán de trabajar como presos en las plantaciones de tabaco… Hasta que tú reina decida lo contrario.  
-¿Mi reina? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi reina en todo esto? –preguntó asombrado y confundido.  
-Tú reina decidirá si pagar por las vidas de tus hombres o no. Si paga, les liberaremos, si no… Continuarán trabajando en las plantaciones..

Arthur permaneció en silencio durante unos cuantos segundos.

-¿Y conmigo?  
-¿Contigo? –preguntó incrédulamente Antonio, para después sonreír tras arrodillarse frente a él-. Contigo tengo pensado hacer otra cosa.

Antonio alzó el cuchillo que había cogido de la mesa y lo acercó peligrosamente a los ojos del inglés.

-Me gustan mucho tus ojos. ¿Qué crees que pasaría si te los quitara?  
-¿Eres tan tonto que no sabes qué pasaría?

El español volvió a sonreír y le cortó suavemente la mejilla, haciendo una herida poco profunda que sangró levemente.

-No me insultes… No soy tan tonto como hago al mundo creer.  
-Eres una sucia sabandija española, serías capaz de vender a cualquiera con tal de obtener lo que deseas… ¿Es eso lo que me estás queriendo decir?  
-¿Sucia sabandija española? –Antonio volvió a sonreír y se acercó peligrosamente al rostro del inglés, con una mano en alto-. Te voy a enseñar yo lo que puede hacer un español, asqueroso perro inglés.

Arthur abrió los ojos ante lo siguiente que ocurrió. El español había juntado sus labios con los de él y ahora le estaba besando rudamente. El rubio sintió como el calor comenzaba a subir por todo su cuerpo, además de un cosquilleo que le recorría hasta los labios. No supo cuándo comenzó a corresponder el beso, solo cuando el español se separó mirándole burlonamente.

-¿Qué sucede, Arthur? ¿Te está gustando lo que sabe hacer este español?  
-C-cállate –gruñó acercando de nuevo su rostro al español y sujetando su cabeza con sus manos encadenadas.

Un beso más salvaje y pasional que el primero. Un juego de labios, lenguas… Una batalla por la supremacía del más fuerte, del que dominaba los mares. Antonio pasó una mano por su cintura y le acercó más a su cuerpo, impidiendo que el aire pudiera pasar entre ellos. La falta de aire les hizo separarse, dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva entre ellos, uniendo ambos labios por esa fina sustancia cristalina. Antonio bajó la mirada y sonrió.

-Vaya, parece que tanto asco no te doy –comentó alzando una ceja haciendo que el inglés dirigiera su mirada hacia abajo y sonrojándose ligeramente.  
-Me das mucho asco…  
-Tú cuerpo no dice lo mismo –dijo maliciosamente Antonio antes de volverle a besar.

Nadie se atrevió a acercarse al camarote de Antonio. Y, quién lo hizo, salió escopetado por los nombres gritados y gemidos ahogados que salían de detrás de la puerta. Al día siguiente, cuando observaron al capitán inglés retenido caminar por la borda en compañía de Antonio, medio espatarrado, no pudieron evitar soltar algunas carcajadas. Ni siquiera dejaron de reír cuando dejaron al inglés abandonado en una isla desierta, blasfemando contra el español.

-Tranquilo Arthur, ya nos divertiremos la próxima vez con más calma –dijo Antonio despidiéndose con un pañuelo muy melodramáticamente, como había hecho Francis en alguna ocasión, sabiendo que el inglés le había escuchado perfectamente.  
-¡NI LO SUEÑES, ESTÚPIDA SABANDIJA ESPAÑOLA! ¡ MUÉRETE!

* * *

**¡Pues ya está! **

**No os podéis ni imaginar lo bien que me lo he pasado escribiendolo... Como se odian, pues relación amor-odio, que me encantan x'DD**

**Espero que os haya gustado ^^**

**Reviews, críticas (constructivas, plis, nada de faltar al respeto), abrazos, tomates, espaguetis, vodka, gatos, galletas, botellazos, leches...**

**P.D: Si alguien quiere alguno, que me lo diga, que yo encantada lo hago ^^**


End file.
